Tony's omega
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Tony Stark, an alpha, and Peter Parker, an omega, become mates. This takes you through a part of their life together. Rated M for a reason.


There was only one alpha that didn't have a mate yet on the Avengers team and it happened to be Tony Stark. Everyone in the world knew that he was an alpha. Everyone else on the team was either an omega or a beta or taken, but Clint and Natasha's mating was almost over. Whenever Tony got horny, he had to leave the Avengers tower and conceal himself in his mansion. When Peter Parker had joined the team bets were placed amongst the Avengers as to what he was. The majority said he would be a beta like Wanda and Steve. It turns out that he was an omega. This made Tony heat up with desire when Peter disclosed his type. Yeah there were other omegas on the team, but none of them had caught his eye like this brunette beauty had. Tony however, decided to let him pick his own mate.

The Avengers were all gathered in the living room waiting for Peter to announce who he wanted his mate to be. Peter walked into the room and everyone stopped talking as he stood in front of them. "Looks guys i don't know yet so can we just watch a movie?" Peter enquired gently. Everyone apart from Tony groaned at the news they won't be finding out just yet.

"Of course. Just come and sit down by me." Tony responsed sweetly. Peter obliged and sat next to Tony on the couch. Steve decided to put a war film on as he cuddled up to his mate, Bucky. About half way through the film Peter leaned back and onto Tony's chest. The 18 year old sighed in content as did the 25 year old. (AN: yes i made Tony younger. Fight me). Tony was playing his cards extremely well. If he continued to get Peter to trust him then he had a huge chance of getting to be his mate and impregnating him. Tony had always wanted to be a father. Peter had also given it a lot of thought. But Tony didn't want to just mate with Peter and then move on. He wanted Peter to be his mate for life. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's small frame and pulled him closer ever so slightly. Peter gave a small gasp, but soon relaxed against Tony's chest his breathing slightly faster. Tony realised this and leaned down to his ear. "Would you like me to let go of you?" Tony enquired. Peter shook his head quickly. Tony rested again and Peter's breathing became normal again and he finally, about an hour in to the film, payed attention to the film.

When the film was over everyone except Steve, Bucky, Tony and Peter had fallen asleep. Steve and Bucky always stayed awake during a war film, but Tony and Peter were only awake because they had only had to endure an hour of the film. Steve and Bucky said their goodnights and left for their room. As soon as their door closed Tony put their room on soundproof just incase. Peter laughed slightly at this and got up. "Goodnight Tony." Peter whispered. Tony flashed him a small smile.

"Goodnight Peter." Tony responsed sweetly. Peter padded to his room and fell asleep as soon as his hit the pillow.

All the Avengers were sat in the living room talking about how boring the film the previous night had been. None of them expected Peter to walk in and announce his chosen mate.

"Guys i've chosen a mate..." Peter started. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Clint was on the edge of his seat as he needed a mate. Tony was extremely nervous, but tried not to show it and played it cool. Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint.

"Tony."

The Avengers clapped and cheered for Tony as he got up and went over to Peter. Tony hugged him and he hugged back.

"Your sure about this?" Tony enquired. Peter nodded.

"Of course. I also want you to mark me." Peter replied. All of the Avengers gasped as that would mean they would be mates for life. Tony looked equally shocked, but he wanted this too. He leant down to the warm flesh of Peter's sensitive neck. He gave one last glance at Peter to make sure he was ok with it. Peter nodded slightly. However, he let out a small scream of pain when Tony's sharp teeth bit down on his neck, carving the initials T.S. This officially meant that they were mates for life.

The next day Tony woke up in his boxers and in his bed with a warm body cuddling up to him. He looked down and saw his mate. He wasn't in heat so they hadn't done anything the night before. Tony had a plan for that day. He was going to go out with him and tell the whole world that they were mates. Only if Peter let him. And they still had to talk about becoming fathers if they wanted to have pups. Peter shifted against him slightly cause him to look down. "Morning gorgeous." Tony spoke gently. Peter smiled and faced him, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." Peter replied. Tony sat up as did Peter and they shared a quick kiss. It was over to soon for the males, but it ignited love in them. After that they got dressed and Tony took him down to the most expensive car he owned.

They had just come out from a fancy restaurant when the reporters swooped in for a daily scoop of news surrounding Tony Stark. He put on the fakest smile that his mate had ever seen and it caused him to laugh slightly. Tony simply turned to Peter and smiled. Peter closed his eyes waiting for a kiss from the alpha he loved. It came and he kissed back while the camera's lights fell upon their faces. Peter knew they would be able to see his mark aswell. Tony pulled away and gripped Peter's smooth hand. It was quite hard to battle through the crowd, but when they did and they were safe in the car, they shared a passionate kiss. They then drove back to the Avengers tower.

As soon as they got back to the Avengers tower Tony realised his adorable mate had fallen asleep in the car. He ran around to the side and carried him bridal style up to his floor and their bedroom. After tucking him in and planting a soft kiss on his head he took the elevator down to the living room where all the Avengers were talking or rather yelling. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tony shouted at them causing all of them to back down and shut up. Tony then sat down next to Vision who moved slightly away out of fear. Tony then turned on the tv and relaxed. Soon everyone forgot about his outburst and began to laugh and talk quietly. Clint was still pissed that Peter hadn't chosen him, but was letting it go for now. Tony was just talking to Natasha, who was like Peter's bodyguard, when his phone rang.

Peter had been sleeping peacefully until he felt in immense pain. Between his legs. And then he realised that he was almost as wet as a swimming pool, but he hadn't pissed himself. It dawned on him that he was extremely horny, which is probably why he was wet. He needed Tony inside of him that second. Tony had of course told him the symptoms of being in heat and Peter believed this was it. His first time in heat. He grew warm and reached for his phone that his mate had left for him. As soon as it was in his hands he called Tony.

"Hey baby. Sleep well?"

"TONY! I think it's happening!"

"You might want to explain it a bit more hun."

"I think i'm in heat..."

"I'll be right there." Tony hung up, which made Peter whine with need. As soon as Tony hung up the phone he told Natasha to keep Clint and anyone else away from his floor. She nodded. Tony then sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor that was currently housing his Peter. He looked back down to the living room through the glass and saw that Natasha had knocked Clint out and he was lying on the floor. He made a mental note to buy Nat a coffee whenever he had the chance. The elevator dinged and he ran to the bedroom nearly barging into it.

As soon as Tony walked into the room he could smell the sweetness of Peter's heat. Yep. Peter was most definitely in heat. Tony slowly approached the crying omega and sat down on the bed with him. Peter looked into his mates eyes and bit his lips to keep himself from demanding that Tony fuck him right there and then. "Hey baby. What's wrong?" Tony enquired in a concerned voice. Peter hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"It hurts." Peter whined. Tony nodded and looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'll make it all better baby." Tony responsed, lust clouding his voice. Peter whimpered in want when Tony pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Tony rolled his hips ever so slightly, but it still caused Peter to scream in pleasure. Tony leant down and kissed Peter's lips in a soft kiss. Peter kissed back hungrily. The alpha wasted no time in practically tearing Peter's clothes off until he was completely naked. The smell hit Tony straight in the face. Peter apologised for the smell, but Tony instead of accepting the apology leaned and licked Peter's entrance , so he could see if Peter tasted as good as he smelled. Peter screamed in ecstasy and writhed. Tony left his omega and pulled him into a doggy position so he could fuck him harder. He looked into Peter's eyes before pushing himself in to Peter. Peter yelled in so much pleasure that he thought he would die. Tony immediately began thrusting and he kept going hilt deep into him. Peter cried out when Tony hit his prostate four times in a row. Peter could feel that his release was mere seconds away. Tony drove into him with a force that no alpha should be able to use.

"Tony! i'm gonna come!" Peter cried out in ecstasy. Tony grunted before answering.

"Come for me, baby" Tony spoke loudly. Peter did as he was told and came on the sheets of his and Tony's bed. Tony continued to thrust, which prolonged Peter's orgasm, while still pushing Tony closer to the edge. "Baby, do you want me to come in you? So we can have pups darling?" Tony enquired. Peter moaned louder than he ever had as he was still being pounded into.

"Yes i want you to fill me Tony. I want your pups. I love you." Peter moaned. Tony nodded and gave a hilt deep thrust into him and came deep within him. Tony then rolled off of Peter and layed beside him.

Tony turned and faced his mate for life. He was sweating and smiling. Peter then turned to Tony, who kissed him immediately. Tony caressed Peter's back to soothe him as he was panting.

"Feel better now darling?" Tony enquired gently as he made his way down Peter's back.

"Yeah...definitely...but i'm still in heat..." Peter replied quizically. Tony nodded.

"You will be for the rest of the day. So you're staying up here today with me as we have to have sex every couple of hours so it doesn't hurt. Is that ok love?" Tony asked. Peter nodded.

The next day Peter woke up to discover he wasn't in heat anymore. He was sort of relieved as after all the rough sex he had had the day before it really wore him out. Tony woke up and saw that his Peter was sat up. The alpha sat up too and faced his omega. Tony smiled as he pressed a kiss to Peter's warm lips. Peter also smiled into the kiss before pulling away and running into the bathroom conjoined to their room and threw up. Tony ran to the bathroom to make sure he was ok, but when he arrived he realised something. His mate for life, his omega could be carrying his pups. Tony told Peter not to move as he ran to the elevator and grabbed Natasha. Natasha checked Peter and gave Tony the news that he was gonna be a father. Tony let out a small scream of joy and swung Peter around in the air. Peter laughed and kissed Tony in pure joy. Both males were elated.

It was about 8 months into Peter's pregnancy and the whole team were knackered to say the least. All of them understood that it couldn't be easy for Peter to carry pups and still walk, but they had to hear about it all the time. Especially Tony. Whenever Peter was in heat during the pregnancy Tony still had to have sex with him. But, Tony was always careful to not damage his pups. At that moment of time, Peter was sat in bed and was talking to Natasha, who always kept him company while Tony was out getting supplies for their pups. They were just talking about the men in their lives when Peter felt liquid between his legs. However, he knew he couldn't be in heat as he was in heat the previous day. Then he felt the contractions at his entrance. He howled in pain and told Natasha what was happening. She sprinted out of the room and called Tony.

Tony was just walking home when he got a phone call from Nat.

"Hello."

"Tony get your ass here now. Your mates giving birth."

She got no answer as he hung up the phone presumably to get to the Avengers tower. Natasha gave Peter all the water and cold cloths he needed as he began sweating, but the pain wasn't really there yet. Tony sprinted into the room and to Peter's side. "How are you feeling love?" Tony asked calmly. Peter looked at him and gave a weak smile before Tony kissed him. When they pulled apart, Tony gripped Peter's hand and waited for the contractions to start. They only had to wait another five minutes until Peter's contractions began. Natasha got ready at his entrance to catch the pups. Peter screamed in pain and gripped Tony's hand to the point of nearly breaking it. Tony didn't really mind because if it was helping his mate give birth to their pups, then he was more than happy too. Peter began crying and screaming when the contractions were closer together. Natasha was also helping him keep calm by encouraging him. Peter's breathing became rapid and he let out the loudest scream yet when the head of one of the pups was at his entrance.

"C'mon Peter one last push for this one." Natasha yelled to him. Peter moaned in agony as he pushed once more.

A pups cries sounded.

Tony began crying with joy and looked at Peter who was smiling weakly. Peter had a brief moment of calm before the second pups head was at his entrance. He pushed when Natasha told him too and then yelled in agony as his grip on Tony's hand tightened.

"Push Peter." Natasha yelled to him. Tony strategically kissed Peter's lips when he pushed so he wouldn't scream as the sound broke Tony's heart.

A pups cries sounded.

Tony then laughed in disbelief and happiness before planting yet another kiss on Peter's red lips. Peter moaned into the kiss slightly and gripped Tony's neck to pull him impossibly closer. When they pulled apart Peter began to breathe rapidly again, indicating that another pup was on the way.

"You're doing great sweetheart." Tony reassured Peter when he began to cry from the pain. The pups that had been born were still crying at the top of their small lungs. Natasha told Peter that the pup that was at his entrance was the second last pup. That meant Tony and Peter were fathers of four. Tony was elated, but Peter was just in agony at that moment. Natasha gave Peter a nod, which indicated that Peter should push. Peter did and cried out as the pain set in again.

A pups cries sounded.

Tony's eyes pricked with more tears as the joy he felt was overwhelming. Peter was relieved that he only had one more pup to birth. Tony kissed the shell of Peter's ear, his facial hair tickling the other males ear.

Peter then gripped Tony's hand as he felt their last pup at his entrance. Natasha smiled and gently told him to push. Peter did and gave one last shriek of pain and then the pain was all gone.

A pups cries sounded.

Natasha cleaned all of the pups and handed them over to Peter. Peter gazed down at their pups and began to cry with joy. He laughed as they moved slightly in his arms. Tony laid next to Peter on the bed and stared down at their pups. They were beautiful, just like his mate. Tony kissed Peter lightly on the lips, before stroking his pups hair. Life was great in that moment.

That night Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. They were laid in bed with their pups in a cot at the foot of the bed. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and yanked him closer. "I love you Peter." Tony said before kissing his lips quickly. Peter smiled.

"I love you too Tony." Peter replied quietly. They had both closed their eyes and had started to drift off to sleep when all of the pups began to cry. Petr sighed and was about to get up, before Tony pushed him back down and got up to tend to their offspring.

The alpha and the omega lived happy lives together. As did their pups. Everything was happy.


End file.
